Surprises
by Rosey Thorn
Summary: What started as a quiet day at the station is about to change the lives of the squard more that they could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Sasha.

Chapter 1

Thankfully it had been a slow week and Olivia had been able to catch up on her never ending paperwork and still be home at a decent hour to spend time with her pregnant wife. Well at least it was until Olivia looked up from her last DD-5 of the day to find a young teen walk into the precinct hold a bunch of folders to her chest.

"Hey there. Can I help you with something?" asked Olivia, gently hoping not to scare the girl more that she obviously already was, as she carefully rose from her chair and approached the girl.

"I'm looking for Detective Benson." Replied the girl, as she tightened her grip on the folders she was holding.

"That's me. What can I do for you sweetie?" asked Olivia, as she motioned the chair beside her desk as she returned to her seat.

"I found these in my father's safe and thought that you should see them." Explained the girl, as she sat down in the chair and handed Olivia the folders.

Carefully Olivia opened the folders and started to scan the documents that they contained. And to say she was surprised to see both her's and her wife's names would be an understatement. "Why don't we go somewhere more private to talk?" suggested Olivia, slowly standing and motioning to an empty interview room. As she lead the way she mouthed to Elliot '_Call Alex'_. When she saw him nod she closed the door behind her.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Olivia asked, gently as to not scare the girl since she knew that the change in room would probably done that enough.

"Sasha Kenneth." the girl answered quietly.

"Where did you get these again?" asked Olivia, continued to question.

"I found them in my father's safe the day that he died. And when I read them I thought that you should know what was in them." Sasha explained, as she began to play with the sleeves of her jacket.

"What happened?" asked Olivia, picking up on the girls tension as she spoke about her father.

"All my life that main file there was just as much my father's child as I was. But he would never tell me what was in it, just that I would know then the time came. Well when he left that morning I decided that it was time for me to know what was so important. I had watched him enter the combination the night before when he put the folder away for the night so I broke into the safe and got the file. I had just opened it when I hear the front door slam open and my uncle Charlie ranting. Since I was supposed to be at school, I took the folders and rushed out of the room and hid in the next room until he had gone into the office."

"What happened next?" asked Olivia, when Sasha paused almost as if trying to figure out what to say.

"He went into the office and started yelling even louder when he noticed that the files where missing. I waited until he left before I snuck out of the house and ran to my best friend's. I knew that he would be home since he had just got out of the hospital. When I got there we started to read the files to find out what was so important. We had just finished reading it when the police arrived to tell me that my dad was dead. I panicked, I knew that it had to have been uncle Charlie but I knew better than to say anything to them about it. We hid the files in Dylan's room and I went to Uncle Charlie's. That night he asked if dad had ever given me the combination to the safe in case of an emergency. I told him that dad would let me anywhere near the safe, which was true." Sasha paused to use her sleeve to wipe her tears away.

"It's okay, take your time." Encouraged Olivia, knowing that it was hard on the victims to not only have to live through it once but to have to relive it again and again in order to have anything done about it. "Why did you go to your uncle Charlie's?"

"Dad had made him my guardian. He didn't believe me when I told him that dad had never told me the combination to the safe. That night was the first time that he hit me. He just kept hitting me and asking where the files were. I just kept telling him that I didn't have the files. Finally he stopped and told me to go to my room and get out of his sight. The next morning he started again, but I still didn't tell him. Since he didn't believe me, he kept me home from school telling them that I was taking my father's death really hard. And they believed him, so it was like that up until today. After I woke up, I went to Dylan's and got the files and came here." Sasha finished, as she began to trace a random pattern on the table with her finger. Hoping that would stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"How long did he beat you?" asked Olivia, knowing that now it was her turn.

"Three weeks."

"Do you want to see her?" asked Olivia, hoping that she didn't pose the question too soon.

"Yes." Sasha replied so softly that Olivia had to strain to hear it.

"Okay, do you want her to come in here?" when Olivia saw Sasha nod her head, she quickly pulled out her phone, and hit the speed dial.

"Cabot."

"Hey, where are you?"

"Liv, what's going on?"

"Are you at the station?"

"I just got here, what's going on?" asked Alex, as she entered the bull pen and looked around for her wife.

"I need you to come to interview room 1." Olivia replied, looking at Sasha so that she knew that she still wanted this, "I'll see you in a minute." and then hung up her phone.

A few seconds later there was a soft knock at the door before the door opened to reveal the four month pregnant Bureau Chief. Upon seeing the crying girl, Alex looked to Olivia and raised her eyebrow in question.

"I think that you better sit down." Said Olivia, and she waited Alex to sit down before continuing. "Did you ever see a Dr. Kenneth?"

Alex had to think about it for a minute before replying "Twice in college, why?"

"And where you told that your embryo's where lost when that couple broke into the clinic and stole several of the embryo tanks?" continued Olivia, not sure if she wanted to know the answer, because it could confirm some of the things in the documents that she had just read.

Alex looked over at the strange girl quickly before returning her gaze to her wife. "Why?" Alex asked, not really what to talk about that part of her past.

"Please Alex just yes or no?" asked Olivia, locking gazes with the attorney.

"Yes, but that was years ago. What does that have to do with anything now?" asked Alex, before Olivia handed over the larger of the files that Sasha had given her.

"Alex this is Sasha Kenneth, Sasha, this is Bureau Chief Alexandra Benson-Cabot. Alex you need to read the file. Sasha, can I get you something to drink?" asked Olivia, hoping the kid agreed so that she would be able to have Warner run a DNA test.

"If you wanted my DNA all you had to do was ask." Sasha replied looking at the detective as Olivia stood from her chair.

"Okay, why do you sit here for a minute, I need to make a call." Olivia suggested, looking at Alex, waiting for confirmation before leaving the room.

"Liv what the hell is going on?" question Elliot the minute that the interview room door closed behind her.

"Hold that thought." Olivia answered, as she finished dialling a number on her cell phone. "Melinda, hey, it's Liv. I need a favour. Are you doing anything right now? Can you bring a DNA kit to the precinct? Thanks see you when you get here." As Olivia hung up the phone she noticed that not only Elliot was waiting for an explanation but so were Munch, Fin and the Captain. "The kid might be Alex's." Olivia answered their silent question as she braced herself for the evitable reaction.

"She WHAT?" they all asked at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

"That's why I called Warner. When Sasha got here she brought a bunch of files that belonged to her father a Dr. Kenneth , that Alex saw twice in Law school. Anyways long story short the kid had the crap kicked out of her for the information that is in those folders and I only looked at the first, if their true then the kid is Alex's." Olivia explained quickly.

"Where's Alex now?" Cragen asked, having been the first to shake off his surprise.

"In the interview room with Sasha reading the files for herself." Olivia replied, turning her head back the interview room. "So I'm going to get back in there, could you send Melinda in when she gets here?" without waiting for a reply since she already knew the answer she walked back into the interview room. Just like she knew that the four men would be on the other side of the one way. "How are things in here?" Olivia asked cautiously.

"A little weird." Sasha and Alex both answered.

"I'll bet. Listen Melinda will be here soon and then we can get that out of the way." Olivia said, hoping to break the ice, since she knew that they both were going to have questions not only for her but for each other. "Sasha

who's Dylan?"

"He's my best friend; he lives a few houses down from where my dad lived. We've known each other forever." Sasha explained.

"How old are you?" asked Alex, looking up from the files.

"I turn 11 next month."

"You said that Dylan just got home from the hospital, what happened?" asked Olivia.

"He had his appendix taken out."

"Honey, I need you to tell me about your uncle Charlie." Said Olivia, softly knowing this would be hard on the young girl.

"He was my dad's business partner, and best friend."

"What kind of business partner?" Olivia asked, knowing that 'business partner' had all kinds of definitions.

"I don't know, I just thought that it was weird. Dad was a baby doctor and uncle Charlie is a dentist." Sasha explained, looking at Olivia as if she thought that the detective would be able to explain it for her.

"What's Charlie's last name?" asked Olivia.

"Ashford."

Before Olivia could ask another question there was a knock on the door, before Melinda entered the room. "Once I take the swabs I should have the results in a couple of hours." Melinda explained as she set down the case and unclasped the locks. Once she had the swabs she waited to be told who she was swabbing.

"Alex and Sasha." Olivia said, to the unasked question.

Melinda hid her surprise as she walked over to Sasha and swabbed her check before repeating the process with Alex. "I'll have the results for you in a few hours." Melinda said as she packed the swabs back in the case before leaving the three of them alone again.

"What did your father tell you about your mother?" asked Alex, as she allowed herself the think that the girl in front of her might be her daughter.

"He told me that she left right after I was born, because her career was more important to her. He also told me that he name me after her." Sasha answered, looking at Alex as she spoke.

Alex caught what Sasha meant but Olivia missed it. "I don't understand."

"Sasha is the Russian pet name for Alexandra." Alex explained, as she noticed the change in Sasha's eyes.

"Okay then, well we're waiting for the DNA test result I think that we should go and get Sasha to a hospital." When she noticed Sasha's panicked look she continued, "Just from the way that you're holding yourself I can tell that you have at least one broken rib."

Not knowing if it was her maternal instinct kicking in early because of her pregnancy or if it was from her gut telling her that Sasha was her daughter, Alex quickly agreed with Olivia. "I agree and I'm sure that they will be able to give you something for the pain as well. Don't worry, you're uncle won't know that you're there. And both Olivia and I will be there the whole time." Alex finished, after noticing that Olivia's words had not gotten rid of Sasha's panicked look.

Apparently that was the right thing to say as it relaxed Sasha. Slowly the three of them left the interview room. After a quick stop at Olivia's desk to retrieve their coats, they left the precinct. None of them spoke as Olivia drove them to the hospital.

When they got they were seen rather quickly given that Alex had an Uncle on the hospital board. True to Olivia's assumption Sasha had four broken ribs, concussion and a broken eye socket. By the time that the doctor was done it was lunchtime.

"What do you say to grabbing something to eat on the way to the precinct and when we get there we can claim the lounge upstairs and talk some more?" suggested Olivia, knowing that Sasha probably didn't eat before coming to the station and that Alex needed to eat because of the twins. When Sasha just nodded in response she turned to Alex in question, silently asking what she was craving this time.

"Pizza." Replied Alex, as she pulled her phone out to call ahead so that they wouldn't have to wait that long. She figured that pizza was pretty safe since she didn't know what Sasha liked and didn't like and it would fit with her current Italian craving. "Any requests?"

"Pepperoni and mushroom please?" asked Sasha, looking at Alex quickly before returning her attention out the window.

Alex couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face at Sasha's request since it was her favourite as well. So with Olivia's shrug she placed the order quickly and then hung up. Before turning to Olivia and waiting for her to look at her.

Seconds later Olivia look over and saw the silent question on Alex's face. "Soon." With that Alex nodded as she turned her attention back to the road.

Fifteen minutes later they walked into the precinct to find that Melinda was there waiting for Olivia. As Olivia stopped to talk to the medical examiner, Alex continued to lead Sasha up to the lounge. Once they were out of earshot, Olivia asked the question that was killing her. "Is she Alex's daughter?"

"Without a doubt." Answered Melinda, watching Olivia concerned about how her friend would react to the news that her wife had a daughter.

"Wow, I was expecting that but to actually hear it is something else." Replied Olivia, as she turned slightly to watch Alex and Sasha sitting on the couch talking as they ate their lunch. "Thanks Melinda. Excuse me I have to go and tell my family."

When Olivia was on her way up the stairs Melinda turned to Elliot, "She took that better than most people would have."

"That's Olivia though she's one of a kind. And she loves Alex so much that that girl is just as much her daughter now, especially with Alex being pregnant." Replied Elliot, as they both turned to watch the new family as Alex and Sasha clung to each other after Olivia told them the results.

"It's not going to be easy for them." Melinda stated, as she finally tore her eyes away from them.

"Since when is anything that Alex or Olivia have done?" asked Elliot, he knew that this was going to be hard on all three of them and silently vowed that he would be there for his partner and her family just like she had been there for his family throughout their partnership.

"Good point. Let me know it there is anything more that I can do." Said Melinda as she turned to leave, but Elliot quickly stopped her.

"Can you do a kinship analysis and see if her father is in the system?" asked Elliot, quietly so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"I run it as soon as I get back to the lab. Do you want me to call Liv with the results or you?" asked Melinda, knowing that Elliot would want to help Olivia protect her family.

"Call me with it. Liv has enough to deal with, without having to hear that her step-daughter's father is in the system. And if he is, I'll find a way to break it to her." Elliot said as he ran a hand down his face. This was going to get messy before it got better. And right now wasn't a good time for that to happen, especially with Alex being pregnant and then finding a daughter that you thought was lost forever. The stress was going to be bad and hopefully it wouldn't put her and the twins at risk.


End file.
